Legend of a Phoenix (My Hero Academia Fanfiction)
by CommanderKronos
Summary: Quentin Page has a desire to help people and despite the fact that his quirk seems to make the most sense as a hero he's unsure if this is the right path for him. After careful consideration he decides to give becoming a hero a shot, this is the legend of a phoenix. OCxMOMO/Quentin joins Class 1-A instead of Mineta, who joins the general studies course at UA.
1. Chapter 1

School had been a relatively simple affair today, the teacher reminded us about the sheets he gave us so we could choose the school we want to go to after middle school. I really hadn't thought that far ahead and walking behind my aunt with the paper in my bag felt like I was walking around with a bag of bricks. I was distracted as she went through different areas villains had gone to and took the pain of the victims.

My friend, Kirishima, recently told me that he'd decided to go to UA despite the protests of his other friends, saying that his quirk wasn't flashy enough. He's been trying to convince me to try and get in with him, saying that my quirk would be really good to make my place as a hero. It was a thought that had crossed my mind but it's such an overpopulated career and a lot of people are in it for the wrong reasons.

My aunt, for example, would make a great hero. Instead, she decided to do disaster relief and helps people with their pain. I'm broken from my thoughts when my aunt begins sprinting. She's shorter than me and thanks to my training it's relatively easy to catch up to her.

"What's going on?" My voice comes out as I slow myself to run by her side without pulling too far ahead.

"I got a call saying that a villain just completely trashed a district downtown. The heroes took care of it, but there's some serious hurt people." My Aunt Paddy, her quirk allows her to sense people's pain and absorb it either herself or transfer it to another person. It took some work but she managed to convince the government in our area to allow her to use her quirk to help people without going through the process of getting her hero's license.

Putting the sheet in my bag to the back of my head I put myself in rescue mode to help Paddy. When we arrive on scene she immediately breaks for the wounded on the scene, leaving me to take in the devastation in the area. There're fires all over that the Pro, Backdraft, is working to put out, and Death Arms works to move rubble searching for survivors. "Q! Down that alley!" Paddy points down an alley and I give a quick nod before sprinting in that direction.

My eyes flick across the alley as I move through, ready to stop my movements in an instant if I see anybody that needs help. I have to go to the end before I see a kid pinned by a dumpster. "Help…" The kid groans out, futilely pushing against the heavy piece of metal.

I crouch down so that my amber eyes meet his blue ones. "Look at me." His gaze doesn't leave my own. "I'm going to get this off of you, it might hurt but I'm going to get you to someone who can help."

"I'm ready." He closes his eyes and nods. I blink and feel my face begin to heat up before the feeling spreads to the rest of my body. Reaching my hands out the flames flicking off of my skin seems to make contact though he doesn't seem to notice as his eyes are still closed. I heave once, nothing. A second time. It budges slightly. The third time I manage to pull it out enough that I can pick the kid up and begin sprinting back the way I came.

"I've got you, buddy." His eyes open and widen upon seeing that he is surrounded in flames. "They won't hurt you, promise. What's your name?"

"T-tateka Mataken." He gets out his fear of my flames disappearing. As I burst through the alley I barely manage to dodge a shot of water from Backdraft ignoring it as I bring Tateka to Paddy.

His body fits well onto the table behind her and she turns, giving me a nod as my flames disappear. "Name's Tateka Mataken, he was pinned to the wall by a dumpster."

"Hi, Mataken." She smiles at him as she places her hand on his waist and I see the familiar white glow saying that she's taking his pain, she flinches slightly but she keeps a smile on her face as she keeps eye contact with the boy.

"You're really pretty." He says before his eyes close and he nods off. Her smile falls as she grunts slightly.

"Paddy, are you okay," she turns and gives me a nod before stumbling slightly and I manage to catch her in my arms before she rights herself.

"There's more people. We've still got work to do."

It took a couple of hours before Paddy said that was all the pain she felt and by then I'd retrieved at least ten people and Paddy looked like she was ready to pass out from the pain. Whatever villain went through here really did a number on the place. I was ready to lead Paddy away when Death Arms stopped us and thanked us for the help.

Normally I'd get in trouble but along with Paddy's special permission I'm allowed to use my quirk to help rescue people, but not for combat. My quirk is kind of weird. I call it Phoenix because it coats my body in flames. Though I have a small capability to control my body temperature, it's usually higher than most people's and the temperature of the flames are the same as that of my body temp. When I activate the flames I just become better. I don't really know the technicalities, just that I'm faster and stronger. The bigger the flame the bigger the power boost. The flames themselves don't seem to burn anything thankfully, so nobody that touches me has to worry about being burnt. Though I do seem to have a small resistance to heat. I've also noticed that my eyesight is better when the flames are active, I assume they're the main source of my power as the flames seem to spread from there.

When Paddy and I get back to the house I set her down on the couch and grab some pain-killers to give her and a glass of water. "I'm gonna start on dinner," I inform her as I place my bag on its hook in the hallway just inside the door. I pull some chicken out and the pans I need and begin to make Yakitori.

"Have you decided what high school you're going to attend?" Paddy questions from the couch as the sound of sizzling chicken fills the kitchen.

"I don't really know," I call back as I watch over the chicken, the smell making me hungrier than I'd been before.

"Do you know what you want to do?"

"No." My hand finds the remote sitting on the counter since I usually have control over the TV. I press the power button and hear the sound signifying that the TV has come alive.

"We decided to stick around a little longer at today's disaster site in downtown Musutafu where Pros Death Arms and Backdraft hung around helping the victims escape." The grease in the skillet pops and I feel a small splash on my arm but ignore it as my attention returns to ensuring it's cooked properly. "As you can see behind me, they weren't the only ones. A young man and woman showed up to help. While the woman helped the injured the man, shown now, found the victims. Their names and quirks are unknown currently, though due to some research we've discovered the city gave a special license to someone in order to assist the injured we believe that this woman is her."

"Guess they were bound to find out eventually," I state as I skewer the chicken and place it on a plate for Paddy.

"You know, I always wanted to be a hero." She says as I place the plate in front of her before returning to the kitchen to make my own. "My quirk was useful but I could never get into the physical parts of it, so I settled with ending up where I am now. My sister, she was amazing."

"I've heard the stories, Ma'am." I mute the TV so that I can hear her better.

"Your mother never wanted to be a hero, she went to the school for me." She lets out some light giggles. "Once she got a taste of helping someone, she was hooked. It helped that her quirk gave her the ability to actually do something. That's why I bring you with me every day."

"Because my mother liked helping people?" I skewer some more chicken, placing it on a new plate.

"Because you know whether you want to help people after the first time." She informs me.

"Do you remember what you said to me the first time you came out with me?" I move to the living room, plate in one hand, remote in the other, my eyes flicker to the TV where there's an image of me coated in flames with a man over my back in a fireman's carry, thankfully my flames make it impossible for any of my features to be seen.

"Not particularly, I was nine though."

She laughs, "has it really been that long? You told me, the biggest smile on your face I've ever seen, 'that girl just thanked me! She said I saved her life. Can we do this again tomorrow?' That's when I knew what you were destined to help people."

"I figured I could probably study hard enough and become a doctor, maybe work to get a license like yours."

She scoffs, "that'd be a waste of your talents and you know it." She reaches forward and begins to eat the prepared food. "You've been blessed with a hero's soul and a hero's quirk." It's my turn to scoff. "Imagine if someone who didn't care to help people had your quirk, or some of these people who want to help, but can't because they don't have a quirk like yours." My eyes find the ground as her words begin to sink in. "It's ultimately your choice, but if you don't at least consider being a hero, you'll regret it."

I didn't get much sleep last night, all I could do was think about what Paddy had said. I'm so distracted by these thoughts the next day that I jump out of my skin when my friend pops into my vision.

"Kirishima!" Eijiro Kirishima. My best and only friend, also the only student at school that actually knows what my quirk is.

"Dude! You were on the news yesterday!" His hands move around his sides emphatically as he tries to get some point across. "How many people did you help?"

Before I can answer I feel someone push past me and watch as Mina Ashido, a girl that Kirishima has mentioned will make a great hero, pushes past. "Sorry!"

"Everyone I could find." I shrug my shoulders, feeling uncomfortable talking about it in public as we walk to school. "Hey, Kirishima, you're going to UA, right?"

"That's the plan." He states, his arms crossed in front of his chest, taking pride in the fact. Then he uncrossed his arms as his face furrowed in confusion, "why the sudden interest, I thought you were gonna try and become a doctor or somethin'? You wanna go for general studies?"

"I was thinking," I start, for some reason becoming more nervous as the words get closer to leaving my mouth. "Maybe I might try to be a hero."

Quentin Page

Class 1-A

D.o.B: August 22

Blood Type: A

Quirk: Phoenix

His quirk is strange in that it's visible effects are far from the only thing they can do. His body is coated in flames, starting from his eyes, which is mostly used as a deterrent than a weapon because the flames are whatever temperature his body itself is at the time, his body temp is unusually warmer than most people, though with enough focus he can increase his body temperature, though doing so could burn the fluids in his system to the point of being nearly dehydrated. The flames don't seem to do much than signify that his other abilities are at their strongest. His power makes him stronger and faster. Then he normally would be and he dubbed it phoenix to signify the flaming bird of legend because it also gives him sharper eyesight than normal. Because he can change his body temperature at will if the flames are active for too long, his body temperature will spike and the flames will begin to burn even himself.

**I hadn't planned on posting anything other than my GX story, at least for awhile, but I'm a very spontaneous person and I was in the mood for some My Hero Academia writing, thus, this was born. That being said I've been updating pretty frequently and I just wanted to say that that's likely to change as I start college in a month and while I have no plans to abandon these the updates could be very sporadic as I write them when I have the urge to do so. That being said at the time I'm writing this I'm still in an MHA mood so the next chapter of this is likely to come out either tonight or tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

After my revelation, Kirishima watched as I shakily wrote it down on the sheet of paper. A sheet of paper, that just signed my future away. He then said that he would help me train. Our training actually worked pretty well together. With my flames active I could punch him while he had his quirk active, working on his durability while I worked on my technique.

When our classmates found out that we were both planning on trying for UA we became laughing stocks as Kirishima is well known for trying and failing to help people and because nobody's seen my quirk they just assumed I was embarrassed by it. The only reason I can think that I'd be ashamed of my quirk is if I had balls growing from my head or something.

Training took up the majority of my days, I'd spend my mornings jogging to increase my stamina, my afternoons helping Paddy and on Wednesdays, the day Paddy insists we take off unless there's a severe crisis, I start training with Kirishima immediately after school. Every other day I spend my evenings with Kirishima every other day we work on our quirks and in between, I help him study so that he can pass the written test.

At some point, he dyed his hair from its original black to red and started wearing it on his head in spikes. He started saying things about manliness and how we were going to become the manliest heroes ever. It sounded strange at first, but eventually, it kinda became my mantra for any time I started to think I'd made a mistake in signing up for UA.

By the time the entrance exams came around in late May, there was a noticeable difference in my muscle definition. People started looking at me in the halls and despite Kirishima pointing out to me that it, 'helped up our manliness factor' I didn't like the attention my newfound muscles seemed to bring and started buying clothes a couple sizes bigger than what I actually wore and after a few days, people stopped looking.

The morning of the entrance exam came and I was outside myself with nerves. Kirishima and I had agreed that we would meet up after the exams, not before so when I stopped in front of the gate and without realizing it my fists clenched at my side. This was it, the culmination of everything in my life had led to this.

The chill air nipped at my skin but I could barely feel it between my natural body heat, the dark coat that covered my arms, and the red scarf around my neck. Everyone here had different looks on their faces and that fact cleared all the emotions from my face other than my desire to do this. I moved forward again, walking through the door and following the signs they had set up instructing us on how to get to our entrance exams.

I was at my third sign when someone ran into my back and we both fell to the ground. I managed to push myself to a standing position and looked down to see a girl my age with pink skin and horns on her head. Ignoring my observations, for now, I extended my hand to help her up, only realizing after she's taken my hand that it's Mina Ashido.

"Hey, we went to the same middle school, right?" She makes my thoughts verbal and gives a quick nod.

"Yeah, it's Ashido, right?"

She lets out a laugh as her head bobs up and down emphatically, "that's right, can't say I know you though."

"Quentin Page, everyone just calls me Q though," I say releasing my hand from her grasp now that she's standing I realize that I actually tower over her.

"Then you can call me Mina!" She says a huge smile on her face. "Hope we get into the same class." She waves as she sprints off down a hallway.

"Ashido!" She turns to face me with a questioning gaze. "It's the other way."

After a few minutes I ended up in a dark room and I was actually seated next to Kirishima with Mina on his other side. Guess they numbered us based on where we're from. I don't get the chance to say anything before my attention is drawn to the center of the room where a tall, lanky man with rather large blonde hair stands.

"What's up, UA candidates?" His voice seems to echo around the room, my assumption is that it has something to do with his quirk and/or the device around his neck. "Thanks for tunin' into me, your school DJ. C'mon. And lemme hear ya!" I'm unsure if it's nerves or if everybody finds what he's trying to do stupid, but he's met with complete silence either way. "Keeping it mellow, huh? That's fine, I'll skip straight to the main show. Let's talk about how this practical exam is gonna go down, okay? Are you ready? Yeah!"

Once again he's met with complete silence though I do register someone a couple of rows above me muttering but choose to ignore it. "Like your application said, today you rockin' boys and girls will be out there conducting ten-minute mock battles in super-hip urban settings. Gird your loins, my friends." The screen behind him changes from the UA logo to helpful visual aids. "After I drop the mic here, you'll head to your specified battle center, sound good?" He's met by silence and I can't help but use this time to look down to my own card. "Okay?" I'm in Battle Center G. "Okay, okay, let's check out your targets. There are three types of faux villains in every battle center. You'll earn points based on their level of difficulty, so better choose wisely. Your goal in this trial is to use your quirk to raise your score by shredding these faux villains like a mid-song guitar solo. But, check it! Make sure you're keep'n things heroic. Attacking other examinees is a UA no-no, ya dig?"

Before he could get further into his speech a kid with blue hair wearing a tan-colored suit stands up, his hand raised in the air. "Excuse me, sir, but I have a question."

"Hit me!"

A spotlight from above shines down on the student as he points something out on the printout they gave to all of us when we entered the room. "On the printout, you've listed four types of villains. Not three. With all respect, if this is an error on official UA materials, it is shameful. We are exemplary students. We expect the best from Japan's most notable school. A mistake such as this won't do." He then shoots his finger to the boy who I'd heard muttering earlier, "additionally, you with the unkempt hair. You've been muttering this entire time. Stop that. If you can't bother to take this seriously, leave. You're distracting the rest of us."

Some of the students let out chuckles and I shake my head, "not cool pointing him out dude." The words are muttered under my breath and I think Kirishima is the only one that actually heard me.

"All right, all right." The hero, Present Mic, draws the attention back to himself. "Examinee number 7-1-1-1. Thanks for calling in with your request. The fourth villain type is worth zero points. That guy's just an obstacle we'll be throwing in your way. There's one in every battle center. Think of it as a hurdle you should try to avoid. It's not that it can't be beaten, but there's kinda no point." There's only one in every battle center? If there's no gain or loss for it as an obstacle then why only have one? I don't get to think on it too much as he continues his speech. "I recommend my listeners try to ignore it and focus on the ones toppin' the charts."

The boy who'd pointed out the 'error' hadn't yet sat down apparently as he speaks again. "Thank you very much. Please, continue."

"That's all I got for you today. I'll sign off with a little present. A sample of our school motto! As General Napoleon Bonaparte once laid down. 'A true hero is one who overcomes life's misfortunes.' Mm-hm. Now that's a tasty soundbite. You ready to go beyond? Let's hear a Plus Ultra!" He's once again met with silence though I find myself more excited than nervous, unlike earlier today. "Hope you practiced hitting more than just books."

The training centers weren't that far from the main campus but they still shipped all of us in buses to our respective centers. I, along with most everyone else, changed into something I was more comfortable fighting in. Replacing my warm coat with a long sleeve shirt and a pair of black sweats, though I kept the scarf on. I went over the information Present Mic had given us on the ride over but I couldn't help but look at some of the people that are ultimately my competition.

One was a kid with a giant tail, there was also a kid with what seemed to be a bird head and I even saw a set of floating clothes. The bus came to a stop rather quickly and everyone unloaded the bus and began stretching out. Nobody seemed to have any desire to talk to each other and I wasn't planning on breaking that silent agreement.

"Right, let's start! Get moving!" The doors opened and I ran through the door turning down an alley so I could move further into the city where hopefully there'd be more robots. For the most part, everyone seemed to stay back, though bird-head had been with me until I split into the alleyway. "There are no countdowns in real battles. Run, run, run, listeners! You're wasting airtime here."

It was about a minute before I came across any robots, the first one I see being a three-pointer. The familiar feeling of warmth spreads across my face eventually making its way over my body as I jump and bring my leg down the center of the machine watching as it explodes, my momentum not stopping at all as I keep going. Things move like this for most of the time, me running around and smashing any robots I see eventually bringing my total to about 37 points, assuming I've counted correctly.

Not much of note really happened, though I did find tail-guy at one point, a one-pointer seemed to be sneaking up on him ready to hit and I managed to destroy it before it hit him, he gave me thanks before bouncing off on his tail, which I found both hilarious and awesome. About six minutes in the entire area began shaking, just after I'd destroyed a two-pointer, and when I looked up I saw a giant robot and its overall shape was immediately recognized.

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" I shout to no one in particular. "That's an obstacle? No wonder they only put one in each center." I mutter the last part under my breath as if anyone was listening in the first place. Everyone began running away from it, back towards the entrance and I was more than willing to follow them until I saw tail-guy.

"Have any of you seen an invisible girl, or I guess you wouldn't have seen her…" He trails off and I remember something Aunt Paddy once told me.

"A lot of villains are magicians without trying to be. Masters of misdirection, the most pain they cause comes from those no one notices because they're too focused on the bad guy to look at the destruction." My eyes fling to behind where the robot came from. 'There's no way everybody was on this side of that thing, but the teachers wouldn't let anyone get too hurt, would they?'

The heat that I'd let go of returns, 'I can't run that risk.' Using the enhancement I start sprinting/leaping across the ground avoiding any rubble and attempts from the zero-pointer to stop me. 'I can't take something like that down, but hopefully, it doesn't care about me.' The robot almost steps on me a couple of times but I keep away from it managing to get past it but not stopping, keeping an eye out for anyone that could be trapped by rubble.

"Dark Shadow!" I hear a voice shout out. Rounding a corner I see bird-man with some sort of shadow bird thing destroying pieces of falling rubble, below him I see an outfit, must be invisible girl. I leap past them, barely noting that the bird seems to flinch away from me slightly. Using my enhanced strength I manage to lift the rubble enough that invisible girl can crawl her way out before I drop the rubble. I release my flames and return to normal, sweat dripping down my face.

"Thanks for the help," the girl says and I turn to the floating clothing and flash a smile.

"No problem, do you guys know if there's anyone else back here?"

"I think we were it," Bird-guy says.

"Time's up!" Present Mic's voice declares and the giant robot stops moving, nobody having even tried to fight it seems. The three of us made our way to the entrance where we meet tail-guy who seems really happy to see floating-clothes girl.

"Can we leave?" I ask, hoping to get home and get some rest after the day I've had, hopefully, 37 points is enough with my written test to get me in.

"They want us to wait for Recovery Girl to show up and give our battle center the okay, and then we're cleared to leave," Tail-guy informs me.

"Thanks." I end up having to wait another ten minutes for Recovery Girl to show up, I guess that's what I get for being in Battle Center G. She gives a few people some gummies but says that overall none of us were hurt too severely and then says we can go.

I meet Kirishima outside the entrance to UA and he's looking to the ground as if disappointed in himself. "How'd you do?" He questions after we've begun the walk to the train we have to ride.

"I think I got about 37, you?"

"39." He states glumly. "I think I helped some people out though."

"Nothing manlier than that." I throw his words back at him causing a smile to grow on his face.

"You're right!" He then smacks his hand against my back rather roughly. "We're gonna be the manliest of heroes." His confidence makes me smile brightly, I can't help but believe him.

**Here's Chapter 2, starting and finishing the entrance exams. There wasn't a lot of action in this but I really didn't feel like detailing a full ten minutes of him running around destroying robots. At first, I'd considered having Q do something with the zero-pointer but I figured Izuku could keep that for himself and there really isn't anything Q coulda done. His quirk makes him stronger but not One For All strong. Plus, I feel like him moving past the big bad to try and help people fits his character better anyway as that's what he's trying to become a hero for. All in all, I hope you guys enjoy this. (Oh yeah, I don't think I ever described Q. He's got ash blonde hair, amber eyes, and stands at about 5'9, his hair doesn't have any specific style, he just kinda wakes up and gets ready and it does what it does.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is super short, and that's because originally I had the Quirk Assesment test tacked on but it was basically just a typed version of the episode with a few thoughts from Q. Hagakure thanked him for helping her, and I imagine he placed somewhere between fourth and tenth place. I'm saying this because I've decided to skip the Quirk Assesment test day, that means the next chapter will be the second day of school, and will hopefully be much longer. Either way, this story isn't dead. None of my stories are dead, life is just really busy right now and I also tried to rewrite the Quirk Assesment test like three times but I didn't like any of them. Without further ado, I hope you enjoy this small insert.**

It was about a week later when I got my acceptance letter. That day, like all the others, since I'd taken the entrance exam, I spent patrolling with Paddy. I didn't say anything but she seemed to notice how nervous I was and tried to keep my mind off of it.

Nothing had really happened that day, my aunt said it had something to do with All Might showing up a few months ago. She told me that he worked more as a deterrent most of the time than a hero, but he'd worked hard to earn that right. So, like the other days in the week we really just strolled through town, ready to help should a villain show up for some reason.

We were silent for the most part, left to our thoughts as we walked around town. After we'd been out for a few hours Paddy decided to head home but I felt like walking for a little while longer, and it was about half an hour later when I heard a familiar voice.

"Flame guy!" My gaze shoots downward to see a boy with blue eyes, and a head of black hair wrapping his small arms around my legs. "I never got to thank you for helping me." Tateka Mataken, the boy trapped behind a dumpster.

"Are you doing alright, no permanent damage?" I question, crouching down to his level, noticing that he's alone, no adult with him.

"Yeah," he shrugs his shoulders. "You never told me your name!" He starts bouncing up and down. "Are you a hero? If you're a hero you probably don't want me to know your name." His eyes widen, "Or announce it, I'm so sorry." The last part is a whisper.

"No worries, Mataken," I let out a chuckle, my hand moving to be on his shoulder so he understands that I'm steering the conversation to a more serious matter. "Where are your parents, buddy?"

"Mom said she'd meet me over there!" He points to a small boutique across the street where I see a woman looking around frantically, a bouquet held firmly in her grasp.

"Let's go meet her then, huh?" He nods and I stand, taking his hand as we move in that direction. It only takes a minute or two and when we get there the woman collapsed to her knees, pulling her child into her grasp.

"Tateka! I told you not to leave the shop, I was only in there for a minute!" The kid pulls away from his mother slightly.

"I had to thank him," the woman looks up at me, confusion clear in her blue-eyed gaze.

"Who are you?"

"Quentin Page, ma'am," I bow my head slightly.

"He's the one who saved me from the trash thing!" The kid explains and the woman turns to face her child before looking to me again.

"He's been talking about you non-stop for the past few months," she explains. "Thank you, so much for helping him."

"It was no problem," my watch started to beep and I shut it off before smiling up at the woman. "I'm glad he's alright, I should actually be heading home now."

"Wait, Page!" The boy grabs my hand as I start to turn around, causing me to crouch down to his level again. "Can you help me?"

"With what?"

"I want to be a hero, just like you!" He looks both ways as if worried somebody is watching him before he opens his palm and I'm hit in the face with a small breeze, that smells similar to peanut butter. "But I can't really do much with my Quirk." He looks down dejectedly.

I stand up and gesture to the side with my head and the mother gets the hint and we step aside, neither of our gazes leaving the kid in case he decides to go off on another adventure. "Would you care if I met up with him once a week to help him train, it wouldn't be too rough or anything, just to help him develop his quirk."

She looks me up and down, "you promise there won't be any, physical training?"

"Not for him," I respond quickly. "I have to admit I might get something from the training as well though. If his Quirk is some type of wind manipulation then it would help me because on particularly windy days I have problems keeping my Quirk on."

"As long you don't work him too hard," she looks down for a moment, "I'll meet you here next week and I'll watch the first session and decide from there."

"Okay," we go back to the kid. "First things first Mataken, you call me Q, not Page." He nods emphatically. "Second, you will do everything your mother tells you to, without question, or you'll lose this week's session." He continues to nod. "Third, when we're training you will let me know if what I'm doing is stressful."

"Okay!"

"We've got to go now," the mother grabs her son's hand before walking off. I follow their idea and head home, barely making it through the threshold before Paddy tackles me with a hug.

"I'm so proud of you!" She holds up an opened envelope with the UA seal on it. "I tried waiting but you were gone for so long."

"I got in?" She nods her head emphatically and I fall back into the front door, a smile growing on my face. "I got in."

"Not only that, but you were one of the top students." She explains.

"But, how? I only got thirty-seven points."

"Yeah," she starts as if teaching a class, "but they had rescue points and you got thirty of those, putting you at fifth place of all students!"


	4. Chapter 4

School started a couple of weeks later, I met with Mataken and his mother the following week outside the flower shop and she watched our first session where I just had him show me what he knew how to do. As I'd thought his Quirk is a type of air manipulation, his power actually showed lots of potential. We didn't do anything of note during our first meeting, the second one though I told him to use all the air in the area and send it at me.

My body was sore for the next couple of days. He's apologized profusely since, despite my telling him that there's nothing for him to be sorry about. The first day of school surprised me. Our teacher, Shota Aizawa, a pro hero by the name of Eraser Head, decided to put us through the wringer, a Quirk Assessment test. The test itself was rather easy, just a bunch of fitness tests we've done a thousand times before, only this time we were allowed to use our Quirks. Oh yeah, and we were told that the student in last place would be deemed to have no potential and expelled immediately.

Thankfully, he claimed it had been a rational deception with the intent for us to try our hardest. I would've believed him, but something about how he'd spoken previously told me otherwise. I introduced myself to a few people, learned pretty much everyone else's name, and Kirishima introduced me to a few others. All in all my class is pretty okay.

That's where I'm at now. Getting ready for the second day of school. I couldn't get my uniform bigger like I'd done with the majority of my clothes because they measured my size for it, the button shirt feeling wrong for me, thankfully the blazer hid most everything I'd want hidden.

Paddy left pretty early this morning, claiming she had something special to work on. She often left while I was getting ready for school, so it was nothing new. I was nervous for my first actual day at UA High.

We went through our normal core classes like English in the morning. Most of the class either seemed not to care, not a clue what was going on, or they were me, Yaoyorozu, or Izuku. After all of our core classes ended we had lunch, which was pretty good. After that, we got to the good stuff: Hero Basic Training.

We all sat in the classroom, our teacher had yet to arrive so I was talking to Iida, the same kid from our entrance exams who'd pointed out another classmate of ours, Midoriya to pass the time, because Kirishima was talking to Kaminari, a blonde student, who judging from his hair had some kinda lightning Quirk. "What do you think we're doing for this class?"

"This is one of the most prestigious schools in Japan!" He exclaims. "Whatever we're doing will reflect that Page!"

"Iida," I start, "I know we have to be good students and all, but I've told you time and again, just call me Q." We don't get to continue our conversation because the door is thrown open, drawing everyone's attention.

"I am here. Coming through the door like a hero!" All Might enters the room, wearing one of his old costumes, a large smile spread on his face.

"I can't believe it's really All Might!" Kaminari points out.

"So he really is a teacher!" Kirishima adds. "This year is gonna be totally awesome!"

"Hey, look," Tsuyu Asui throws out, "Is he wearing his Silver Age costume?"

Several others in my class continued to make comments while All Might makes his way to the front of the classroom to address us.

"Welcome to the most important class at UA high." I can't get over the fact that the number one hero was here, standing in front of me to teach me how to be a hero. A few months ago something like this wasn't even on my radar. "Think of it as 'Hero-ing 101.' Here, you will learn the basics of being a pro. And what it means to fight in the name of good! Let's get into it! Today's lesson will pull no punches!" He holds up a card that says, 'BATTLE!'

The class seems to have mixed responses to this revelation, some were looking forward to this while others seem to dread it. I wasn't looking forward to fighting my classmates, but I know that fighting is something that a hero's gonna have to learn to do. That's what Kirishima and I have worked toward, not sure how I feel using everything I've learned on my classmates though.

"But one of the keys of being a hero is..." he pauses for dramatic effect before pointing to a wall where several cases come out of the wall. "...Looking good! These were designed for you based on your quirk registration forms and the requests you sent in before school started." I can't help but smile about this. The entire class was excited about this as well it seemed. He had us get suited up.

The classes' outfits overall were jaw-dropping. Except for maybe Midoriya, who looked like a green bunny rabbit. My outfit was pretty basic because I hadn't really thought much on it before I signed up for UA. It was mostly dark tones, with shades of red and orange thrown throughout, my favorite part were the goggles. I keep them on my head but they were the invention of a friend of mine from when I was younger. They scan my body continuously, allowing me to keep an eye on my body temperature, while also reading heat signatures around me.

When we exit the tunnel leading to Training Area Beta All Might was waiting for us. "They say that clothes make the pros, young ladies and gentlemen, and behold, you are the proof! Take this to heart. From now on you are all heroes in training!" He took a moment to study us. "This is getting me all revved up. You look so cool! Now, shall we get started you bunch of newbies?"

Midoriya came out after the rest of us. My gaze searched over my classmates, studying all their different actions and outfits. Midoriya was flushed talking to Uraraka in her pink skin-tight bodysuit, Kirishima was staring off into the distance, somehow pulling off the 'I'm a real man' look I'm sure he's going for, his outfit actually not much of anything as his body itself is his quirk. Of course, he's not the only one that went with little clothing, my gaze found Raven-haired Momo Yaoyorozu, whose outfit showed off her legs very clear, really only covering her, um, lady parts, and her back. Afraid of studying her too long and being called out on it I return my attention to All Might.

"Now that you're ready, it's time for combat training."

A man in a knight outfit revealed to be Iida, raises his hand to ask a question. "Sir. This is the fake city from our entrance exam. Does that mean we'll be conducting urban battles again?"

"Not quite. I'm going to move you two steps ahead. Most of the villain fights you see on the news take place outside. However, statistically speaking, run-ins with the most dastardly evildoers take place indoors." He stops for a second to let that sink in. "Think about it. Backroom deals, home invasions, secret underground lairs. Truly intelligent criminals stay hidden in the shadows. For this training exercise, you'll be split into teams of good guys and bad guys and fight two-on-two indoor battles."

Tsuyu Asui, speaks up then, "Isn't this a little advanced?"

"The best training is what you get on the battlefield! But remember, you can't just punch a robot this time. You're dealing with actual people now."

Yaoyorozu spoke up next, "Sir, will you be the one deciding who wins?" This led to a flood of questions that All Might couldn't keep up with, I couldn't really either, though I did hear Aoyama ask about his cape.

"I wasn't finished talking!" All Might then pulls out a piece of paper, with what I assume are notes on it and I sweatdrop. "Listen up. The situation is this. The villains have hidden a nuclear missile somewhere in their hideout. The heroes must try to foil their plans. To do that the good guys either have to catch the evildoers or recover the weapon. Likewise, the bad guys succeed if they protect their payload or capture the heroes." He stops to let that sink in before holding up a box. "Time's limited, and we'll choose teams by drawing lots!"

"Isn't there a better way?" Knight-Iida asks.

Midoriya answers for him, "Think about it! Pros often have to team up with heroes from other agencies on the spot, so maybe that's the reason we're seeing that here."

"Yes, I see. Life is a series of events." Iida then bows to All Might. "Excuse my rudeness."

All Might swiftly turns away from us. "No sweat. Let's draw!"

**Teams:**

Team A: Izuku Midoriya and Ochaco Uraraka

Team B: Shoto Todoroki and Mezo Shoji

Team C: Momo Yaoyorozu and Quentin Page

Team D: Katsuki Bakugo and Tenya Iida

Team E: Mina Ashido and Yuga Aoyama

Team F: Rikido Sato and Koji Koda

Team G: Denki Kaminari and Kyoka Jiro

Team H: Fumikage Tokoyami and Tsuyu Asui

Team I: Mashirao Ojiro and Toru Hagakure

Team J: Eijiro Kirishima and Hanta Sero

Yaoyorozu and I are thrown in the villain box and he goes on to draw the first match up. Team A for the heroes and Team D for the villains. I don't get much information before they're separated from the rest of us, though I do learn that Bakugo has a special spot with his anger for Midoriya.

The match itself is pretty much non-stop the entire time. Despite Bakugo's reckless assault on Midoriya, because of some personal grudge as far as I can tell, Iida comes up with a good strategy, using his speed to keep the bomb away from Uraraka. I was sure they were going to win, until Midoriya pulls out one of his powerful attacks, shattering all the floors above him and giving Uraraka the ammunition she needs to distract Iida and claim the bomb, despite how reckless that action would've been in an actual scenario, it gets them the win for training.

The match seems to have revved everyone up for their own fights, though Midoriya is forced to go to Recovery Girl's office for the rest of class. The rest of the fights of the day everyone puts their all in, thankfully nobody else is sent to Recovery Girl, and eventually, it's my turn. Yaoyorozu and I go to the eighth floor and then look at each other.

"Your Quirk allows you to create things right?" She gives a nod, opening her mouth to expand but I shake my head, we don't have much time before Kaminari and Jiro will be on their way up. "Do you think you could create some sort of barricade and weapon to try and keep them out of this room?"

"Yes," she says and I opened my mouth to continue but she interrupts me. "I was thinking something similar, from what I saw yesterday your Quirk helps you in close quarters?"

"Correct."

"Then I believe it'd be prudent for you to move to a lower floor and attempt to keep them at bay for as long as possible," she says, causing me to shiver as I'd planned on proposing a similar strategy. "I, in the meantime, shall prepare a good defense," her stomach glows and she pulls a metal slab out, "with these. I hadn't thought about a weapon to keep them out of the room, though, I'd just planned on fighting them if they made it this far."

"That's pretty much exactly what I'd been thinking." She nods and I give her one in return before moving down three floors. Jiro's Quirk will probably make it so that I can't get the drop on them, and Kirishima's Quirk, while pretty much one use as far as I can tell can't read friend from foe and will pretty much take anyone down. Meaning, if he's going to use it on me, I should try and get Jiro caught in the crossfire.

"The Heroes may now begin their search!" All Might's voice sounds in my ear and I nod, standing guard in front of the stairs leading to the floor above me. It takes about five minutes for them to arrive, the pair of them sporting cocky grins, for some reason my blood starts to pump and I give them a smile of my own. My eyes gaining heat as flames consume my body.

Surprise seems to take over their features as I'd only used enough flames yesterday for it to seem as though my amber eyes had been glowing.

"I thought you had a strength quirk!?" Kaminari states, getting into a ready stance again.

"At its core." Out of the corner of my eye, I see Jiro dart into a side room and propel myself forward as Kaminari begins to shout.

"Indiscriminate shock!" I barely manage to fly into the room Jiro had flown into before the hall is filled with lightning. My flames stick to my body, as I face Jiro.

"That idiot can't even do one thing right?" She puts herself into a self-defense position, it's not the greatest form but is probably good enough to counter my own. My only advantage is that she's wary of the flames. They don't know that they're harmless. I go to move forward but, something whip-like slaps my forearm and I flinch back, the action unexpected.

My eyes catch Jiro's ear jack returning to her ears. "That didn't hurt…" there goes that surprise. I leap forward, Jiro's pretty quick, luckily I'm faster. I bring my foot around, slamming into her side causing her to stumble to the side. My fist rockets forward, she manages to pull back in time to avoid it, countering with her ear jacks, stabbing it into my arm. I pull back slightly, trying to check the damage caused by her ears.

Then I'm clutching my ears, everything around me shaking. My flames go out as I reach up to my ears and try to stop the sound. I shakily pull myself up once the vibrations stop. My ears ring and I can't hear anything, though I can tell that Jiro's mouth is moving. Heat rushes my eyes before the flames flicker to life around my body and I launch myself at her, pinning her to the wall with my arms. I pull out the capture tape I kept in my pocket, yes my outfit has pockets, and wrap her around the wall.

She's saying something but all I can hear is the ringing and I sit on the desk, hoping that Yaoyorozu can handle Kaminari. A couple of minutes later, the ringing is starting to fade and Yaoyorozu enters the room.

"The match ended a couple of minutes ago," her words are faint but I register them and smile.

"Sorry," I stand and move over to Jiro. "I couldn't hear anything."

"That would've been my fault," Jiro shrugs her shoulders before leaving the building, Yaoyorozu and I following after her.

"What happened with Kaminari?"

"He never showed up," she states and I sweatdrop.

"He used one attack, and then I didn't see him again." A dry chuckle leaves my mouth. "He'll need to work on his stamina."

**So here's the Battle Trial Arc. I probably could've done better with the fight itself, but I actually randomized the teams and drew who'd they fight and at this point, they haven't really fleshed out their fighting styles or pulled out the instincts that they get from fighting real villains. Plus, Kaminari really doesn't get any new fighting moves until later, the indiscriminate shock is pretty much his whole thing. I hope the interaction with Momo was alright, Q is a smart guy, not Momo smart, but smart none the less. I considered having Momo fight someone and switching to her perspective of it, but this was really Q's opening fight because let's be honest, what I did with the entrance exam doesn't count. Anyway, I got off-topic, I hope you enjoyed and will continue to do so. To the reviews, I've been getting I really appreciate them, and to the guy that pointed out the things I forgot last chapter I'll try not to do something like that again, thanks for pointing it out, and for the time being let's just assume that they agreed on a time to meet and just kept meeting at the flower shop. And yes, Mataken does have a bigger role planned for this.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Technically, I should've updated my Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction before this one but my friend just started this and I'm really in the mood for this. I also wanna say that I love the feedback I'm getting on this story, I appreciate the in depth review I got, and I'll try to work on the combat a little better. Also, a warning, this chapter is pretty much exactly what I don't want, a rewritten version of the episode. I figured I shouldn't skip all the stuff I couldn't change with him there if he was there, so I did it anyway and here it is, sorry if it's rushed and I hope you continue to enjoy my work.**

The rest of the day went pretty quickly, nobody's fight really drawing as much attention as Midoriya and Bakugo's, though there is one match that ends in a couple of minutes, and it only lasted that long because the kid had to walk to the floor the bomb was on. Shoto Todoroki froze his opponents to the floor before taking the bomb. At the end of the day I walked to my house with Kirishima, working together to complete the assignments that had been given to us by some of our teachers, though we really just talked about the fights the whole time.

He left as Paddy came home, she was a little worn, but it didn't look like she'd done much so I cooked for her and told her about my day, unable to keep the smile from my face recalling the adrenaline I'd felt whilst fighting Jiro, and Kaminari to some extent. Much to my chargain, Paddy notices the smile and she spends the night telling me how right she was.

The next day came rather quickly and I was walking to school on my own when my eyes found a large crowd just outside the school gates. I attempted to make it past them when a woman I vaguely recognize from the newstraps me next to the wall with a microphone in my face.

"Hey, kid!" Her voice registers in the back of my head and I'm sure I've heard it somewhere but can't find it in my head when she speaks again. "Are you in All Might's class?"

"Uh, yeah?" My hand goes to the back of my head, scratching foolishly hoping that she'd let me go after that.

"Awesome!" She pushes the mic closer to my face and I resist the urge to smack it away or catch fire. "I've got a couple questions. What's he like as a person? As a teacher?"

"Um, that's two questions?" She gives me a look that says she doesn't really care and I can't help the nervous chuckle that leaves my throat. "Um, well, we're only on our second full day of school, but I learned more from him yesterday than I thought I would've in a week. And, as a person he seems like he truly cares about the next generation of heroes, so I guess he's a good person?" She opens her mouth to respond, or maybe ask me another question but I catch an opening to my left and flash a smile. "Sorry, I really have to go to class now." Her voice catches the wind behind me as I make a sprint to the front door of my school.

I made it to class and found my seat, talking with Midoriya, or trying to. The kid almost had a heart attack when I approached him, I was trying to follow Kirishima's advice to 'make friends' this year, but so far the people I'd approached, Iida and Midoriya, weren't working to great. Iida was serious 24/7, which was alright but didn't leave much room for having fun, and Midoriya seemed just as inept as myself at human interaction, if not moreso.

I heard the door slide open and found my seat immediately as Aizawa entered the room and took his place at the front of the room, not wasting any time. "Decent work on yesterday's combat training you guys. I saw the video feeds and went over each of your team's results." He then began going around the room and giving each of us his recommendations on how to improve or just telling us we did a good job.

"Page," his gaze was resting on me and I met his gaze readily, "You did well but even if you believe in your teammate you shouldn't leave them to do the work if you can do something." I nodded as he gave advice to the rest of the class, eventually finishing. "Let's get down to business."

'I thought we already had…' I silently say to myself. Before he continues.

"Our first task will decide your future." I noticed the majority of my class having an inner fight as if they were afraid he was going to put us through another test but I figured I could give him the benefit of the doubt, he probably won't threaten to expel someone again until at least week two, maybe three if we're lucky. "You all need to pick a class representative."

The class seemed to let out a collective sigh of relief and I snorted quietly, unnoticed thanks to the outburst of my red-headed best friend. "Pick me guys! I wanna be class rep!"

Kaminari's hand went up as he calmly claimed he'd like it followed by Jiro. Most of the class followed suit and I rolled my eyes, I get that this'll help you get noticed by hero agency's but, do you really want all the extra work?

"Silence! Everyone Please!" My gaze moved to find Iida was the one who'd called the classes' attention. "The class representative's duty is to lead others. It's not something just anyone can do. You must first have the trust of every student in the classroom. Therefore the most logical way to fill this position is democratically. We will hold an election to choose our leader." It was clear that he was hoping to receive the most votes, if his shaking hand wasn't clue enough. Not that his idea didn't make sense, I honestly think he'd be a good pick, but he probably isn't the best choice in the classroom.

"Is this really the best idea?" Kaminari counters.

"We've only known each other for a few days." Tsuyu Asui adds. "How do we know who we can trust."

"Besides, everyone will just vote for themselves." Kirishima throws in.

"Most people would, but think about it for a moment," I jump in. "If most people vote for themselves then whoever gets more votes has more trust from the class as a whole."

"Exactly!" Iida exclaims from right next to me causing me to jump over slightly in surprise. "It's the best way, right sir?" He questions Aizawa.

"Do what you want, just decide before my nap's over." He responds before closing his sleeping bag and collapsing at the front of the room. Not too sure how good a teacher this man is, maybe he does his hero work at night and that's why he's always so tired during the day?

"Thank you for your trust!" Iida throws out to the already sleeping man. With that an impromptu election began, I threw my vote in for Yaoyrozu, she was number one in the class on the Quirk Assessment test and rather than dictating what I should do when we were teammates during the test she built off of the idea I had, meaning she's the kind of leader that listens to her subordinates, at least that's how I saw it.

"Who voted for him!" Bakugo, the blonde bully shouts out once the results are written on the board.

"What?" Sero butts in. "Did you honestly think anyone was gonna vote for you?" Bakugo jumps at the counter as if it was a villain and I smile at the winner, his face one of complete confusion. I vaguely register conversations happening around me but none of them are directed at me so I block it out.

Election Results:

Izuku Midoriya - 3

Momo Yaoyorozu - 2/Quentin Page - 2(Refused)

Somehow, despite not voting for myself I ended up with two votes, and I'm sure Kirishima probably voted for me but I can't figure out who else would've voted for me but Aizawa's voice draws my attention to the front of the room where Midoriya is.

"All right, the class rep is Midoriya and our deputy is Yaoyorozu." Midoriya is shaking and while I'm sure he's a good kid, he doesn't seem that confident in himself, considering I can see him shaking from my seat in the back of the room.

"Really?" He starts, "It's not a mistake?"

"How'd this happen?" Yaoyorozu questions from his side.

The class starts thinking and coming to terms with the two at the front of the room and I just share a look with my red-headed friend who nods to me. The rest of the morning was relatively normal until we got to lunch, where I sat with Kirishima.

"Dude, you probably could've had another vote between you and Yaoyorozu for deputy," he's been trying to get me to try and change my mind about being the class deputy every chance he's had.

"Why would I do that when I voted for Yaoyorozu?"

"You voted for her?" He questions, the crowd's voices talking over us going mostly unnoticed as I try and focus on my food, which I regret to admit is ten times better than my own cooking, and Kirishima.

"Yeah, I figured she'd be a good fit."

"I know you're new to this whole wanting to be a hero thing," Kirishima starts to explain around a mouthful of food. "But, you should know that one of the big things is making sure that you stand out. It's hard for me 'cause of my Quirk which is why I try so hard to make myself stand out. Just because your Quirk is flashy you still need to work to stand out."

"I don't want to be one of the best heroes," I start to explain before I'm interrupted by a loud wailing sound that shuts the entire cafeteria up.

"Warning: Level Three Security Breach." A feminine voice declares over the loud sound. "All students please evacuate the building…" She doesn't get to finish before most people begin making a mad dash for the exit.

"_Villains cause indirect damage too, Q," Paddy's words ring through my head, "The panic that they cause is just as dangerous."_

Not too long after the warning I see several students shoving to try and get through the door first, a small kid with purple balls on his head getting shoved away from the line entirely as I stop him from hitting the ground. "You okay?"

"NO!" He screams, practically destroying my ear drums, "There are villains at the school!"

"Villains?" He doesn't answer my question as he throws himself back into the mass of people pushing for the door. 'I have to do something to get everyone to calm down, villains or not this is chaos and someone's bound to get hurt. My flames would draw attention,' I begin to let the flames loose, the familiar feeling leaving my face before I realize that it wouldn't help the panic as I could be mistaken for the intruder. 'I've got to figure out what's going on!' I try to make my way to a window when I'm pulled in by the crowd and I can't force myself to separate from these people.

Despite that I decide to push my way to the window managing to end up next to Iida. "We have to find a way to calm everyone down!" I call to him over the crowd.

"Agreed, it's only the press." Turning around I see that he's right, a couple of teachers, though I can't tell who from my angle, are holding back the press that had stopped me this morning. "There's no need to worry everyone-!" Iida starts to say before he gets shoved against the window. My gaze moves over the crowd, thankfully my height gives me a slight view over everyone, Kirishima and Kaminari attempt to calm the crowd down, with little success.

Only then do I notice that Iida is no longer next to me, searching the crowd for him I see him floating above the crowd. Then he pulls his pant leg up spiraling toward the exit. A chuckle leaving me at the fact that he's above the 'Exit' sign standing in the position that the exit sign dude usually is.

"Listen up!" He starts and I let out a sigh as everyone stops shoving, looks like Iida managed to calm everyone down. "Everything is okay! It's just the media outside. There's absolutely nothing to worry about. Everything's fine. We're UA students. We need to remain calm and prove that we're the best of the best."

'Good job, Iida' I think to myself before moving through the crowd, checking to see if anyone's injured. Thankfully, it seems that no one got seriously hurt. After we got back to homeroom we were supposed to have our first class rep meeting but Midoriya gives the position to Iida, which is understandable considering what happened earlier.

The only thing that bothers me about the situation is that we, as a class, agreed to follow the rules of democracy and while it's fine the Midoriya pulled out, technically Yaoyorozu should've taken his place. I can't do anything about it as the rest of the class seems to have agreed on the new choice, I'll probably try talking to Yayorozu about it another time, maybe tomorrow...


	6. Chapter 6

**I still exist. I really don't think there's an apology good enough for how long it's been, but I'm still around, life still sucks. And I'm not done with this, I've got all kinds of ideas for it, just don't expect me to update it frequently. Hopefully, it'll be more frequent than this, but don't expect a set schedule. I hope everyone who enjoys this continues to do so, and have a wonderful day. PS: Wash your hands.**

Day four at UA started just as the others had, for the most part. I woke up, showered, brushed my teeth, made breakfast, and got ready to leave for school. It was all the same, up until I started to walk out the door and Paddy stopped me.

"Q, let me run you in today." She grabbed her purse and keys before stepping around me to lead me to her car.

"Alright…" I was wary, because the only times she'd driven me to school since I got to middle school were when she needed to talk to me about something serious. I slipped into the passenger seat, throwing my bag into the backseat of the small, blue car. We rode in silence for the first couple of minutes until I turned the radio on, my nerves beginning to eat away at my insides. It wasn't until we got about halfway there that she finally decided to speak.

"How do you feel about your decision to attend UA so far?" Her voice was tentative, as though she was testing the waters before getting to exactly what she wanted to ask.

"It's a little early to make a decision about that one way or the other, but I haven't regretted it yet." I'll take it in stride for now, though her nervousness about asking the question doesn't help my nerves any.

"Good." She begins nodding absentmindedly, before drumming her fingers on the steering wheel. "That's good. Have you told anyone about what I do?"

"I mean, Kirishima knows, but I haven't told anyone else." I neglect to inform her that I haven't really gotten all too close to anyone else.

"Okay. Okay." Her nodding continues as we fall into silence again, my gaze moving to the window, watching as the trees pass us by. Only glancing at the time on the dash do I realize how much faster going in Paddy's car compared to walking gets me there, 'will anyone else even be there yet?'

After a few minutes longer we pull up to the front of the school and I reach into the back to grab my bag before attempting to pull the door open. "Q, wait a sec." My fingers stop on the door handle and my gaze moves over my shoulder so I'm looking at my aunt. "I just want you to know that, no matter what, I'm proud of you. Even if you chose to drop out of the hero course, I won't be disappointed in you. I realized that I might've pushed my childhood dream on to you, and I don't want you to-." She's cut off by my frame stretching across the center console to wrap my arms around her.

"I appreciate that Paddy," I start, "I do. But, this is my dream now." I pull back so that our gazes have met. "No matter what happens, I want to do this. I want somebody to look at me and say, 'that's my hero. That's the kind of man I want to be.' Excuse my wording, Kirishima's been rubbing off on me."

"Q…" She trails off for a second.

"I want to help people. The way that I can." I give as wide a smile as I can, I've been thinking about this for a couple days now, but saying the words out loud makes it real. "If I can help half the people you have, then I'll be happy." Silence falls over us for a couple of seconds before I realize what I just said and the blood rushes my face. "I'm gonna head in, love you Paddy." Then my fingers close around the door handle and I move out of the car, and begin the quick trip to my class.

When I arrive at the comically large door I push them out of my way before slipping in and finding a few of my classmates already here: Iida, Todoroki, Yaoyorozu, Tokoyami, and a couple others, as well as the small dude with balls on his head from yesterday.

"So delectable…" He trails off staring at Yaoyorozu, more specifically her upper chest, while she seems to have decided ignoring him is the best course of action.

"Ah, Page." She starts noticing me enter the room to which I respond with a nod.

"Uh, Q, is fine, if you don't mind." I walk toward the front of the room where her and Iida stand, seemingly going over something as our class reps.

"You're early today, class doesn't start for another twenty minutes." Iida adds looking through a stack of papers he has, I suppose he's taking his new role pretty seriously.

"What's with," my gaze moves to the small dude as he's drooling and groping something that isn't there, while taking closer steps to Yaoyorozu.

"I'm not sure," Yaoyorozu shrugs her shoulders.

"I thought he was with you," Iida looks up from his papers to look at Yaoyorozu. "He followed you in."

"Hey!" I snap causing him to snap out of whatever daydream he was having. "What are you doing here?"

"You're so lucky," he counters. "To be in the same room with those bouncy, bountiful-."

I let the flames spread slightly, just enough to make my eyes glow a golden amber. "I suggest you stop there." I grab him by the back of the collar and lift him up so that we're at eye level. "I also suggest you rethink your entire life." Not wanting to get in trouble for using my Quirk to hurt another student I walk him to the door and shove him lightly, with my quirk still slightly enhancing my strength, out the door just as Midoriya walks in.

"M-morning, Q." He says as we're standing in front of each other. "Who was that?"

"Somebody who needs to get psychological help." With a sigh I shake my head and lead Midoriya back over to where Iida and Yaoyorozu stand, having seen the whole thing.

"Was that really necessary, Page?" It's only been four days but I've given up on trying to convince Iida to call me 'Q.' "Good morning, Midoriya."

"He was a grade-A pervert." I shrug my shoulders. "I didn't hurt him, just gave him a reminder that he should be a good person." Iida hands me a piece of paper before handing one to Midoriya and we both move to our seats.

"Was he a student?" Midoriya questions as we move down the aisles.

"I think so, I saw him yesterday, probably in general studies or something." With a shrug I stop slightly when we reach Midoriya's seat. "Hey, you mind if I ask you something?"

"Uh, sure. I guess." I don't really know why, but I feel like Midoriya's somebody I can trust and, despite my words to Paddy this morning, I need to talk to somebody, and this isn't the kind of thing I feel like bringing up to Kirishima.

"When did you know you wanted to be a hero? Or maybe it'd be better to ask why?" I let out a small chuckle, suddenly glad that Paddy drove me today, this extra time is nice. "To be honest this was a recent decision for me, and while I've never felt more sure of a choice I've made before I can't help but wonder, you know?"

"Well, I've wanted to be a hero for forever." He admits, though I can tell I've probably made him uncomfortable with my line of questioning. As we chat I notice our classmates begin filing in, including Bakugo who glances in our direction before scoffing and grabbing a piece of paper from Iida before moving toward his seat. "It's just always felt like the right thing. Oh, sorry!" He tilts his head toward me slightly speaking before I can get a word in. "I guess that really didn't help you any, I really hope that-."

"Don't worry, Midoriya." I give him a smile before moving toward my seat again. "You not having an answer is more reassuring than you'd think." Once I'm settled into my seat and ready I don't really do much until class eventually starts.

The morning passes by pretty much the same until we get to Hero Basic Training and find Aizawa waiting for us. "Today's training will be a little different. You'll have four instructors. Me, All Might, another faculty member, and a guest the Principal has invited, will be keeping tabs on you." The surprise in the room was evident, there're going to be four pros watching over our training today.

The student next to me, Sero, nearly causes me to fall over when he shouts a question to the front of the room. "Sir! What kinda training is this?"

Aizawa pulls out a card with the word 'RESCUE' on it, "rescue. You'll be dealing with natural disasters, shipwrecks, stuff like that."

'Rescue, huh? I'm pretty familiar with that, but I guess I shouldn't expect it to be easy just because I have a little bit of experience.' My thoughts are nearly drowned out by the chatter of my classmates around the room.

"Real hero stuff." Kirishima sends a conspiratorial wink my way, knowing about Paddy. "This is what separates the men from the boys. I'm shakin' with excitement."

"I know what you mean, this is the kind of thing I came here to do." I smile, even if it is harder than I think it'll be, I'm more prepared than most, my time to shine.

"Finally, I'll get to show off how good I am in water. Ribbit." Tsu jumps in.

"Guys," Aizawa interrupts, cutting us off immediately, "I'm not finished yet. What you wear in this exercise is up to you. I know you're excited about costumes…" He pulls out a switch and the cases holding our costumes come out of their hiding places in the walls. "But keep in mind that you haven't gotten used to them yet, and they might limit your abilities. This special training's at an off-campus facility, so we'll be taking a bus to get there. That's all, start getting ready." He begins to leave after that and everyone is quick to get their costumes.

Once I get my case I begin walking toward the locker room in order to get changed, Kirishima finding himself at my side. "Are you excited to show off everything that you know about Rescue?"

"This is just training, man." Despite my attempt to remain casual and calm the smile on my face gives me away.

"You've been training for this for a couple years now, rescue is in your blood at this point." Kirishima walks into the locker room, Todoroki passing me to enter in front of me, causing my eyes to widen, how much had he heard? Not giving it another thought I enter the locker room and get changed before heading out to meet the others where we'll be waiting for the bus.

I seperate myself from my classmates to observe them. Kirishima has gathered into a group with Kaminari, Jiro, and Tsu. Much like me, Tokoyami stands off to the side, looking cool as hell, Midoriya is talking with Uraraka while Todoroki and Bakugo seem to be in thought about something, or maybe Bakugo's just pissed off. My musings are interrupted when Yaoyorozu approaches me.

"Page, I mean, Q." I have to turn around to face her, meeting her gaze, knowing that there isn't much in the way of a costume lower than that. "I wanted to thank you for earlier."

"Hmm, for what?"

"While your assistance wasn't required with the boy from this morning…" Oh, she's talking about the pervert. "It was greatly appreciated." She puts a hand on her chest and tilts her body in my direction.

"You really don't have to do that," I explain straightening her out hoping beyond hope that Kirishima didn't see her bowing before me. "I was more than happy to do it."

"It's appreciated all the same," she falls silent but I can tell that there's something else she wants to ask but we're interrupted by Iida's frantic calls for attention with a high-pitched whistle.

"Gather around, Class 1-A!" Only then do I notice the bus sitting behind him, when did that get here? "Using your student numbers, form two neat lines so we can load the bus efficiently."

"Guess he's taking his new role pretty seriously…" I trail off, forgetting about Yaoyorozu standing next to me.

"Yeah…"

"Oh!" I turn to face her as Iida continues giving us directions. "I'm so sorry about that."  
"About what?" Yaoyorozu takes a step back, surprise clear at my sudden turn in attitude.

"I meant to talk to you about that…" My hand going up to the back of my head and giving it some scratches. "I felt bad because technically you should've taken Midoriya's place when he dropped out, but you know, anarchy and all that."

She seems confused for a moment before letting out a small chuckle, that I hated to admit was kinda cute. "Thanks. I appreciate the thought, but I'm sure he'll do a good job."

The class followed Iida's instructions and we loaded the bus, but his plans fell through when we found out the layout of the bus was nothing like he'd been expecting. I'd planned on grabbing a seat next to Kirishima when I found out the layout was completely different but there were no open seats next to him so I found a seat next to Todoroki and we fell into a comfortable silence, ignoring, or at least that's what I was doing until Kirishima brought me up in whatever conversation he was having with the others.

"Well, if any of our classmates have Pro Quirks, it's Todoroki, Bakugo, and Q." I sent a playful glare in Kirishima's direction, to which he responded with a confident smirk.

"Sure," Tsu counters, "but Bakugo's always angry so he'll never be that popular." This causes said student to get angry and nearly leap over the barrier between him and the students in the center of the bus.

"What'd you say? I'll kick your ass!"

"Ya see?" Tsu points at him, her point having been proven.

Kaminari jumps in, "Y'know, we basically just met you. So it's kinda telling we all know that your personality is flaming crap mixed with garbage."

"You're gonna regret the day you applied to this school you loser...! I'll kill you!" I chose that moment to zone out, not wanting to deal with Bakugo's outburst, only now realizing that Todoroki had taken this time to nap, and wishing I'd followed his lead.

It's only a couple of minutes later that we arrive at our destination and I shake Todoroki awake nearly receiving his palm to my face, though I manage to avoid it, barely.

"Hello, everyone, I've been waiting for you!" A person in what seems to be a space suit stands in front of us the moment we unload the bus. I recognize them as Thirteen, the space hero, though I'm not the only one as Midoriya and Uraraka both seem ready to fan out on them. Naturally, Midoriya repeats this information out loud for anybody that might not recognize them. "I can't wait to show you what's inside."

Entering the building left me with an intense feeling of awe. The closest thing I could say about the location for our rescue training was that it felt very much like an empty amusement park.

"A shipwreck. A landslide. A fire. A windstorm. Et cetera." Thirteen throws their arms up as if saying 'behold.' "I created this training facility to prepare you to deal with different types of disasters. I call it the Unforeseen Simulation Joint. But, you can call it USJ!"

"Hey," Aizawa walks over to stand next to Thirteen, "Shouldn't the others be here already? Lemme guess, All Might booked an interview instead."

Thirteen steps closer to Aizawa and says something I can't quite catch but I also don't quite care too as I see a figure running up the stairs toward us.

"All set, Thirteen!" Paddy shouts coming to a stop next to my instructors, wearing some sort of super hero outfit I've never seen before.

"Excellent," Thirteen turns to us, "this is Madam Paine." The majority of my classmates seem confused, Kirishima looks to me and mouths his question asking if I knew, Midoriya seems to be fanboying, and I'm sure I look like some kinda fish out of water.

"I know you!" Midoriya bursts out. "There've been rumors for years about a woman that goes around helping people from disaster sites, until a few months ago all they were were rumors. They say you go around healing people, but since most of the people still have to get looked at by medical professionals some people say your Quirk is just something to ease a person's discomfort or the like. Can you tell me your Quirk please?" Only now do I notice he has a notebook out and is already writing something down.

"Madam Pain isn't exactly a Pro," Aizawa jumps in. "She got special permission from the government to assist people in disaster areas should the heroes be too busy to assist. As such our dear principal believed she would make an excellent instructor for this exercise."

"To answer your question my Quirk allows me to take a person's pain for myself, and if I so wish, give others my pain." She explains with a smile on her face, to which Midoriya begins muttering in addition to his writing.

"Excellent," Thirteen draws the attention back to them. "Before we begin let me just say one thing. Well, maybe two things. Possibly three, four, or five."

"We get it!" The class choruses around me.

"Listen carefully." Thirteen's voice turns serious. "I'm sure you're aware that I have a powerful Quirk. It's called Black Hole. I can use it to suck up anything and turn it into dust."  
"Yeah, you've used Black Hole to save people from all kinds of disasters before, haven't you?" Midoriya jumps in, though my gaze hasn't actually left my aunt that stands to the side of Thirteen.

"That's true," Thirteen agrees before explaining where they were going, "but my Quirk could also very easily be used to kill." The mood in the room drops and I find my gaze moving back to the Space Hero. "Some of you also have powers that can be dangerous. In our superhuman society, all Quirks are certified and stringently regulated, so we often overlook how unsafe they can actually be. Please don't forget that if you lose focus or make the wrong move, your powers can be deadly. Even if you're trying to do something virtuous like rescue someone. Thanks to Aizawa's fitness tests, you have a solid idea of your Quirk's potential. And because of All Might's combat training, you likely experienced how dangerous your powers can be when used against other people. Carry those lessons over to this class. Today, you're going to learn how to use your Quirks to save people's lives. You won't be using your powers to attack enemies or each other, only to help. After all, that's what being a Hero is all about. Ensuring the safety of others. That's all I have to say," Thirteen gives a bow. "Thank you so much for listening."

The entire class starts cheering and I can't help but look at the hero in front of me with wonder and awe, until Aizawa draws our attention. "Right. Now that that's over…" He points to the amusement park area as if to give us instructions before the lights and the fountain start acting up and a large black-purple spiral appears in front of the fountain. People begin to come through, and for some reason I don't think they're the people we're supposed to be saving. "Stay together and don't move! Thirteen. Pain. Protect the students!"

"Whoa!" Kirishima's voice calls for my attention. "What is that thing? Wait, has the training started already? I thought we were rescuing people?"

"This isn't training." I give my opinion stepping up to stand between Uraraka and Kirishima, my eyes giving off a warm glow.

"Stay back!" Aizawa orders, halting my movements. "Page is correct," he places his goggles over his eyes. "This is real. Those are villains." My body goes to war over how to feel about this situation, a part of me wants to hide until the villains are gone, but another side of me wants to run ahead of Aizawa, try and protect everyone, one glance at Paddy causes me to stay my hand in either direction.

"What?" Kirishima continues to be the voice of the class. "Real villains? No way. How could so many of 'em get into a UA facility this secure?"

Yaoyorozu steps up to join us students in the front, "yeah, Thirteen. Why aren't the alarms going off?"

"Good question," Thirteen mutters in response. "I'm not sure."

"It probably had something to do with the lights flickering out," I add my thoughts, heads turning my way, Paddy seemingly only now remembering my existence here.

"Is the entire campus under attack?" Todoroki draws the attention away from me. "Or is this their only target? Either way, if the alarm sensors aren't being triggered then one of these villains must have a Quirk that's masking their presence here. They carefully chose this isolated facility as an entry point at a time when a class was being taught. They're fools for trespassing here, but they've thought this out. Whatever their plan, they must have a concrete objective in mind. But what is it?"

The question hangs in the air for a moment and my gaze moves back to the villains, if they chose this time to attack, knowing we were gonna be here… They seemed to think they could take All Might, or they knew he wouldn't show up for some reason… Either way, something isn't adding up.

"Thirteen." Aizawa calls for the space hero's attention. "Get them outta here. And alert the main campus. Actually, if they've got the ability to block our sensors, then they might be jamming our regular communications, too." While he talks I slip my goggles on and look to see how many heat signatures I can see among the villains, it's far too many. "Kaminari, try using your Quirk to contact the school."

"Yes, sir."

"What're you gonna do?" Midoriya questions our teacher who is getting ready to jump into combat.

"You shouldn't fight them all on your own!" I add, "At least take some of us with strong Quirks to help you." My mind jumping to Todoroki and his quick win in the team battles, he could probably make quick work of this particular threat, unless one of them has a fire Quirk or is strong enough to break out of the ice, but it'd handle some of the issues.

"There's too many of 'em!" Midoriya continues. "Even if you can nullify their Quirks, your fighting style's not suited for this. Your power works best in stealth and one-on-one fights. That's not gonna help with a group."

"You can't be a Pro if you only have one trick." Aizawa calmly explains. "I'll leave it to you, Thirteen, Pain." Then he's gone, kicking ass. I can't help but find myself mesmerized by his skill.

"This is no time to be analyzing," Iida calls for mine and Midoriya's attention, who was also caught up in watching, I suppose. "We have to go!"

"Right!" Then we're off, following behind the rest of our classmates. We just have to get to the door, which should be easy with Aizawa keeping the villains from climbing the steps.

Until the black-purple mist guy appears in front of us, keeping us from going anywhere. "There is no escape for you." He doesn't seem to be tangible so landing a hit might be difficult, my eyes find Thirteen. I know they probably want to kill anyone, but their Quirk might be the only thing to take this guy out unless we learn something different about how to hurt him, or at least touch him. "It's a pleasure to meet you. We are the League of Villains. I know it's impolite, but we decided to invite ourselves in to this haven of justice to say hello. And besides, isn't this a fitting place for All Might, the symbol of peace to take his last breath?"

They did know All Might was supposed to be here, but they came anyway? What could they possibly have that would allow them to think they could kill him? "I believe he was supposed to be here today, and yet I see no sign of him. There must've been some sort of change in plans we could not have foreseen. Ah, well in the end, I suppose it doesn't matter. I still have a role to play." My eyes find Thirteen's finger opening up, getting ready to use their Quirk, until Kirishima and Bakugo try to attack this villain.

"Did ya think we were just gonna stand around and let you tear this place to shreds?" Kirishima questions the dust cloud built from his and Bakugo's combined attack.

"You live up to your school's reputation." He wasn't affected. "But you should be more careful children. Otherwise someone might get hurt."

My feet begin carrying me toward my friend, "Move, Kirishima!"

"I'll scatter you across this facility, to meet my comrades and your deaths!" Then, we're enveloped in darkness, I continue moving toward the heat source my goggles have marked as Kirishima, hoping I might be able to reach him. It's fruitless as in the end my vision warps and I end up falling hard on my back.

When I pull myself to my feet and pull the goggles up I realize that I must be in the fire zone Thirteen mentioned, since there're buildings on fire surrounding me. I don't get to think much about anything before I'm forced to backtrack out of the way of a villain who was prepared to hit me. I let my flames spread around me, enveloping me in a familiar warmth, though I don't get to do much before a giant tail slams into the man and sends him into a wall, knocking him out.

"Page!" Ojiro lands in front of me, getting into a martial arts stance. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine," I say looking around for any signs of villains, I doubt he was the only one. "These villains thought All Might was supposed to be here."

"Right, so that must mean they were prepared to handle him," Ojiro sounds worried.

"All Might isn't here, which is almost a blessing," I say, eyes flicking around us, unsure as to how to counter our opponents. "With any luck they'll save their secret weapon for All Might and our classmates will be fine." I have to believe that Kirishima and the others will be alright. Then, a small ball of flames comes toward us and I pull Ojiro out of the way before pushing my foot into the ground beneath my feet and launching myself in the direction the flame came from, my fist landing on the sternum of another man, sending him into another villain.

Ojiro bounds up to my side. "Guess we should probably focus on ourselves, huh?"

"For now, I agree with you." The villains are coming out of their hiding places now and it seems as though we've got almost as many as Aizawa had to deal with. "But, ultimately our goal should be to help our classmates, agreed?"

"Agreed." Then the fight begins in earnest. My body propels me forward and my knee finds itself buried in the stomach of a man with the head of a lizard, before I duck underneath a sword that was clearly meant to decapitate me and lock my foot behind his ankle and knock him onto his back before bringing my leg up and slamming my shin into the side of another man's neck.

I realize I'm acting on pure instinct when my elbow finds itself a home in the face of somebody behind me that I hadn't realized was there. 'There's too many of these guys for this to be a spur of a moment thing. This had to have been in the planning for a while now. Maybe since All Might was announced as being a teacher at UA.'

"Ojiro!" I call out as I throw another man into his ally. "We need to go, I don't feel right leaving our classmates out there alone."

"Right!" I let the flames disperse as I grab Ojiro's forearm and his tail begins to bounce us away, hopefully out of this zone, and to our friends.


	7. Chapter 7

Leaving the fire zone behind us, Ojiro let me go and I activated my Quirk once again so that I could keep up with him as he bounced away on his tail. "Where are we going, Page?" I learned that the weird side effect of my Quirk that enhanced my eyesight was great for rescue while working with Paddy, so it was an instinct for me to search the areas that I could see.

"It looks like the majority of the villains in the shipwreck zone are taken care of!" I call back taking stock of our situation. "They look dazed, I think Kaminari might've been there, but no signs of him yet, but the ship itself is sinking." My gaze continued to search the area until I found what I was looking for. "Midoriya and Tsu have Kaminari and are swimming back toward the exit."

"That's great!" Ojiro starts, "But, how do you know that?"

"It's my Quirk," I explain, "For some reason, it allows me to see things clearer and further away…" My voice trails off as my eyes catch sight of the center area where a monster is holding our teacher down into the ground. I move my eyes back to my classmates to realize they aren't swimming, they're staring at the same thing I just saw. "Aizawa's in trouble!" The mist guy that must be responsible for spreading us around the facility reforms next to a tall guy that is wearing some sort of decorative, I hope they're decorative anyway, hands around his body.

Whatever the mist guy tells hand guy seems to set him off as he begins to scratch fruitlessly at his neck. He stops scratching and turns to the mist guy and a bad feeling settles itself into my gut.

"Ojiro!" I skid to a stop, him following after me. "Wrap your tail around me and throw me!"

"What?"

"Just do it!" I demand. "Most of your muscle is in your tail, right?" He nods. "I need you to get me as close to Aizawa as you can, I don't think we'll have enough time if we keep going at our current pace. Now!"

"Alright." His tail comes up and it wraps around my torso. "Get ready." Then I'm in the air being supported by his tail, then I'm higher, the feeling is almost freeing. I lock my eyes onto the Monster that holds my teacher, seeing him slam Aizawa's face into the ground once again.

'I don't know what any of their Quirks are, and even if they took out my teacher… I can't just do nothing.' I rear my fist back, ready to punch the beast hoping that my slightly enhanced strength with the acceleration gained from Ojiro will be enough. 'I'm coming Aizawa, don't worry."

Only when I'm closing in do I notice that the hand guy is by my classmates, but Ojiro set my trajectory near perfect and I'm soaring at the monster, thankfully Midoriya seems to have an idea over there as he soars out of the water.

"Let go of my teacher!" The head of the mist guy seems to notice me just before my fist makes contact with something that feels like a brick wall.

"Smash!" Midoriya's voice registers in my ears before my arm bends at the elbow and my body moves fast enough that I almost lose my lunch. Instead, a pain-filled scream tries to leave my body but all I can hear is the rushing wind and water that seems to have been blasted by some outside force. The dust clears and I find myself hanging out of the monster's arm as Midoriya stands before us, his fist in the abdomen of the beast, because that's what it has to be. He seems so lifeless, now that I can see his eyes.

Midoriya himself seems terrified, staring up into the eyes of this beast. The terror in his eyes spurs me too movement, reminding me why I ultimately decided to be a hero, my left arm reaches up to try and pry my right free.

"You're pretty powerful." The hand guy's voice comes from behind as I continue trying to pry my arm free. "This 'Smash' of yours… Are you one of All Might's disciples. Doesn't matter. I'm done with you now." The beast swings me around in Midoriya's direction, my arm somehow feeling worse than it had before. Time seems to slow down as my face gets ever closer to Midoriya's, his own arm in the grasp of the beast as well.

'There has to be a way out of this.' Even as the thought enters my mind I know it's too late, the flames have already dispersed. The faint sound of an explosion at the entrance seems to cause a halt long enough for me to notice that Tsu has pulled Midoriya out of harm's way before I'm airborne yet again. The free feeling I felt begins to rise before the pain in my arm causes reality to return to me.

With my eyes watering I turn my gaze to the entrance and see the figure of someone who could only be All Might before he disappears from my sight behind a mountain and my body finds a new home in the ground. Pain rockets through me as I activate my Quirk on instinct before rolling half across, half in, the ground, rocks and dirt raining down around me from the impact.

"Another one!?" An unfamiliar voice calls out and I force myself to stand to get a feel for my surroundings. A large group of villains surround me, my back facing a literal wall, my uniform is tattered, and I'm not alone. Yaoyorozu, Jiro, and Paddy are all in this zone, several unconscious villains surround them as they stand, holding various weapons in their hands.

"Page?" Jiro is the first to take notice of me as I bring myself to stand at their side.

"Q?" Paddy looks me up and down quickly, not forgetting about the situation we're in. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine, we've got bigger things to worry about right now," I respond lifting my left arm up, my right still hanging limply at my side.

"I can sense your pain," she says reaching her hand out to me as the villains warily approach.

"I can handle it. Yaoyorozu, do you have a plan?" Said student gives me a brief glance before swinging her staff at a villain that had gotten bolder than his friends and attempted to get handsy, knocking him to the ground.

"They were all rushing us before you got here," she states, eyes moving around frantically, searching for something, anything that could give us an advantage.

"I think they're wary of your flames, we might be able to use that to our advantage." Before I could respond a villain rushes me from the right and I barely have enough time to spin and land a solid 'Sparta kick' to his chest causing him to stumble back before falling on his ass.

"They're probably gonna change their minds when they realize he isn't burnt," I mutter loud enough for the people around me to hear.

"Is your arm okay to fight?" Yaoyorozu questions.

"The big guy, I think they brought him to fight All Might, snapped it," I explain, "I've still got enough limbs to fight, though." The guy I kicked gets up and feels his chest before smiling wickedly and nodding to the others and then they're rushing us. We try to stick near each other but ultimately it's near impossible. I focus on trying to fight with my left arm at first, but once they catch on it's hard to keep my right side safe without using my legs. I'm gonna have to work on using those more after this, definitely underrated.

Thankfully, the power in my legs is enough to keep them back for a while. The fight goes on for a couple of minutes but somehow the number of villains at my feet seems to surpass the number I had in the fire zone without diminishing their numbers all that much.

"Do you really think you can beat us all?" One of them asks as I dodge to the left as his fist swings where my head had just been.

'I don't have to beat you all, just hold out long enough for help to get here.' I think as my knee finds purchase in his groin. 'If All Might's here, I'm sure somebody got out to get help. No matter how strong that thing is if the Pros outnumber it…' I give an uppercut to a man with a dog's head before risking a glance over to my allies. Closest is Jiro who is using a blunt sword and bursts of sound from her legs to take down anyone that gets too close. Next is Yaoyorozu who seems to be dancing around her opponents with her staff, clearly she's trained to use it.

After that, I find Paddy who is faring better than I thought she would. She has an aluminum baseball bat and seems to be aiming for specific spots on her opponents. Beyond her I see a man approaching her with electricity crackling at his fingertips.

"Paddy!" Her eyes look up to see me worry on her face before confusion takes over her features. 'I can't get to her in time!' Futily, my feet begin to carry me in her direction as my arm raises up to the level of my shoulder. The heat in my body seems to travel to my fingertips before leaving. For a moment I feel like all the heat in my body is gone before it returns to some extent.

But my eyes don't leave the spiral of flame that shoots past Paddy's shoulder and slams into the electric guy behind her. The flames passing over her causes her to turn around in time to catch sight of the mini-explosion. Jiro and Yaoyorozu manage to make their way over to us and I notice that some of the guys that were unconscious when I got here are starting to get up now.

"This is pointless!" My flames seem to react to my anger in a way they haven't before by flaring up, causing the girls to back up slightly.

"What we need is a way to take these idiots out all at once…" Jiro states, sword held firmly in her grasp.

"Q," Yaoyorozu calls my attention and I look to see she's studying me. "Do you remember how Kaminari expelled his lightning during our fight?"

"I remember when he started, I was out of the hall before it went off," I state kicking another woman back, avoiding her axe-hand-thing.

"He discharged all the lightning his body could handle," Jiro explains, "but his brain couldn't."

"You just discharged some flames," Yaoyorozu adds, causing me to look in her direction as she knocks another man out. "Do you think you could discharge enough to handle all of them?"

"I-I don't know." The thought that I could do something other than enhance myself had never crossed my mind before, so what I could do was a mystery, I guess. "It's possible, I guess. If you can get them all clumped together I might be able to hit them with one big enough."

"Alright," Yaoyorozu looks at Jiro, "Can you use your speakers to chase them to stand in one place."

Jiro smiles as she hooks her earphone jack into one of her boots and causes a minor avalanche chasing those on her left to their right before doing the same to those on her right. "With pleasure."

"Your turn, Q!" I raise my left arm and point it at them and try to recall the feelings from when Paddy was in danger, the anger, fear, and even a little bit of excitement at saving her. I feel my flames begin to move to my fingertips but this time I focus the feeling into my palm and let it build.

"I can do it!" I get out, though the strain causes my arm to shake. "Stand back!" A much larger blast leaves me, the heat doing the same before hitting the group in the front and causing the area around us to shake, separating us with an avalanche, but I'm sure most of them aren't getting back up for a while anyway.

The heat in my body is gone and I start shivering, feeling colder than I ever have before. My body collapses despite my wish to stay standing, the pain in my body skyrocketing.

"Q!" Yaoyorozu manages to catch me and my own body craves the warmth her body is giving off and I can't help as I curl up trying to get as close as I can. Paddy's face enters my vision and her mouth moves but I don't hear anything before an almost euphoric feeling overrides the pain and a white aura seems to surround her, making her look like an actual angel

"No…" My protests are faint and I fight my eyes as they begin to close before I hear what sounds like several gunshots. Sleep closes in on me and I can't help falling asleep, curled up on Yaoyorozu's lap, 'God, this is gonna be embarrassing.'

**EDIT: Thanks for letting me know that there was a formatting issue, I think I took care of it, ot's hard to check currently because my laptop's dead and I don't have power, but as soon as I can I'll take another look.**


End file.
